


【卡樱】清醒梦 16

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【卡樱】清醒梦 16

16  
七代目漩涡鸣人不光是为了情报交接而出村的。  
他打算结束他和佐助“药后乱性”以来长久的冷战。那么长的好几年里，他们只谈公事。他们曾经是关系那么好的命中之敌。一个是阿修罗一个是因陀罗，一个是宇智波一个是九尾妖狐。中年的他们站在巨大藤蔓形成的树冠上交接情报，嘴上说着话，实际却是各有思量、相看两相厌。  
他决定和佐助摊牌。  
樱酱久违的晕倒让他突然意识到：这个无坚不摧的女人也是有忍耐的界限的。他隐隐地有一种揭开真相的最终审判即将到来的强烈预感，这使他如鲠在喉坐立不安。只要想像一下，一旦压下了那最后一根稻草，脚下的薄冰破裂，自我欺骗和遮羞布都被戳穿扯下，怎样的哭诉挽回都已经撼不动那些铁证如山——  
他必须做点什么让自己好受一点。漩涡鸣人已经被知他甚深的佐助给玩弄欺骗过一次，还如佐助所愿地失去了向春野樱坦白、阻止原七班被恶沼吞噬的最佳时机。  
不能一错再错了。他是死都不愿意让自己和佐助的事成为压垮樱酱的最后一根稻草的。  
七代目漩涡鸣人还寄希望于这次他能用利益和警告说服打开情欲大门的佐助——苦海无涯，回头是岸。玩够了就回家吧，有人在等你。  
鸣人是傻子。这样隐性双标的“浪子回头金不换”实在是很男子主义。他在见到律师五十岚和春野樱待在一起之后居然还能有如此天真的想法，实在是不能只怪罪于他与佐助同为男性的思想局限性。毕竟七代目大人是个一心一意惦记初恋、白天处理政务、晚上隔壁睡着名门妻子和两个孩子的好火影。七代目可谓忍界吉祥物，生性高洁，片花不沾身，专注木叶外交十余年，新官上任三把火忙得正欢。可没什么机会去体验一下彻底放纵官能感受去享乐的禁忌感和舒爽——那样肉欲的快乐，足以抵消掉一部分内心的愧疚和烦躁。漩涡鸣人实在是个没机会懂忍界为什么有劝诫忍者禁欲、隐忍如古语“不要打开禁忌大门”的三好青年。  
但他也不全然是傻子。被强迫过后鸣人也醒悟过来，他不过是被拿来利用+泄欲了一把。佐助吃准了这位贴心的火影好友、惦念春野樱的男人的老好人脾性。漩涡鸣人是不会因为这小小的背德失礼而对还能帮忙巩固政权的自己下什么死手的。  
佐助那种理所当然的傲慢时不时地能挑起鸣人的怒火，“啪叽”一声窜出来，但又烧不了多久。一想到佐助的妻子是春野樱，春野樱的丈夫是佐助，他就自矮一头、没有办法硬气地指责佐助的不忠。这是宇智波夫妇的事，鸣人清楚地知道他在这对夫妻面前是被排除在外的、惦记人妻的外人。  
佐助在确认鸣人果然隐瞒下了他们的“意外”后，在他面前剥下了那层虚伪的温情人皮。当着面，就着冷水，喝下致幻蘑菇加罂粟壳药粉，然后静静地掐着自己的手腕子掐到青紫熬过药效。这件事他做了无数次。  
鸣人想，佐助可真是个疯子。  
这个有家不回但无处不在的怨灵，不仅逼疯了樱酱，连自己也要被他逼疯了。  
这些沉重的思绪在看到与独眼小怪兽缠斗的莎拉娜蝶蝶之后戛然而止。他实在是惊了，才和平了十几年，小崽子们居然就天不怕地不怕敢离村出走。换到二十年前，擅自离村可是形同叛村的，离村出走这一点可真是和她爸一模一样。守卫们是干什么吃的捉不住两个小孩子。看来又得门卫大换血了——向来平易近人礼贤下士的七代目自动忽略了门卫们“小孩子就算出村也没什么威胁”的普遍想法，偏心眼地替莎拉娜把锅甩给了门卫。  
咳咳，各大忍村的结界和门卫的实际作用向来是个谜。  
这孩子真会找空子，樱酱一晕倒，樱酱、他、卡卡西老师都无暇用什么影分身，佐井和井野一边担心樱酱一边被任务给支到了外村。莎拉娜身边空无一人。  
莎拉娜惊呼着“七代目大人”，眼睛亮晶晶地望向他。一瞬之间时间仿佛上溯到了二十年前，一双形状相同的绿眼担忧地看着他与佐助幼稚地扯皮吵嘴“再这样下去来不及的，卡卡西老师可是有惩罚的”。  
真是老了，怎么净想着那些于事无补的少年时，漩涡鸣人回过神来，苦笑着解决了想撕开空间带走孩子们的独眼怪物，顺便悄悄召出了小蛤蟆送信给鹿丸。  
鸣人蹲下来，耐心地问莎拉娜：“村外可不是什么好玩的地方哦，虽然和平了十几年，但还是有很多未知危险的。樱酱这几天外出调研，回来见不到你也会担心的。所以啊，莎拉娜这次是不是有点鲁莽了呢？”  
莎拉娜低头认错：“嗯，我也知道，我会和蝶蝶赶在妈妈回来前回去的。”她目光飘忽地向偶像七代目大人打听生父的事情，竭力表现自己对佐助的不屑但还是掩盖不了语气里那份期待，“所以我那个别人都说他很厉害的爸爸，是为了解决这些危险才不回家的吗？”  
鸣人一怔，又是苦笑。他本意是劝叛逆期的贴心小棉袄回村别让刚晕倒的樱酱再担心，没想到倒是激起了莎拉娜渴望父爱的心理。果然是父女天性，不可阻挡。  
“嘛，有些事情我只能拜托你爸爸去做，所以佐助不能回家的事是我对不起啦。我刚好要去见佐助，这件事结束之后他就能回家了，我也不放心你们两个人就这么回去，你们愿意跟着我走吗？”  
莎拉娜飞快地点头。鸣人和莎拉娜看向一直淡定嚼薯片的蝶蝶。  
“我是没意见的。我和莎拉娜一直都是一起的。”  
“太好啦！”莎拉娜忍不住激动地挥拳，反应过来自己做了什么，又变回了不屑臭老爸的冷淡样子。  
唉，这都什么事啊。比宇智波夫妻关系更难搞的是亲子关系吧。鸣人再一联想到自家狗儿子，哦，头痛加倍。  
虽然做好了宇智波父女关系变扭的心理准备，鸣人想破了脑袋也没想到自己去塔里侦查一下的时间里佐助都能做出把刀架在女儿脖子上的事来。父慈女孝，见面就砍，对面不相识，佐助我日你大爷——这些弹幕疯狂地从鸣人的心底里涌现出来。  
虽然佐助已经反应过来收剑回鞘，颤巍巍的右手伸出去了想摸女儿的脸，但他还是半天没憋出一个字的温情道歉来。  
鸣人再次疯狂吐槽佐助的狗比情商，出面解围：“这是你的女儿莎拉娜，她很想你，佐助。解释一下为什么见人就砍吧。”  
佐助瞥了鸣人一眼，有点惊讶吊车尾为什么又跟他说话了。他们不是冷战好多年了吗。  
受了生死一线刺激的莎拉娜却是被压下了最后一根稻草，一路积蓄下来的不安在泪水中爆发：“为什么做父亲的会不认识女儿啊。妈妈和我也是，一直两个人相依为命。你知不知道妈妈快要忍受不下去离开我们了啊！我很害怕的啊！”她从小包里拿出那张鹰小队的合照，“这个戴眼镜的女人是怎么回事，有谁会让女儿和丈夫的旧相识戴一样的眼镜吗！还有这双眼睛，宇智波家的眼睛！这样你还认不出我来吗？”  
刚刚还在欲言又止的佐助顿时抓住了女儿的肩膀，质问：“快要忍受不了离开？樱怎么了？”  
鸣人想，他没猜错，至少佐助对樱是有在意的。这种在意具体包含了什么，倒是得等到夫妻见面才知道。  
鸣人打圆场：“沙拉酱，你刚开眼，宇智波的写轮眼是得开眼才能认出来的，佐助一下子没认出来是正常的。”他揽住了莎拉娜的肩膀，把她推给蝶蝶，“你们彼此都冷静一下吧。”  
蝶蝶拉着莎拉娜往外走，递给她薯片，想让她开心起来。  
留下鸣人和佐助相对无言。  
佐助揉着眉头解释：“我刚刚遇见了有写轮眼的苍白男孩，偷袭完之后他撕开空间逃走了。我还以为……”  
“我们这里也是，我半路遇上离村出走的俩孩子，他们正被小怪物攻击。可莎拉娜的眼睛形状和樱酱一模一样，你没认出来吗。”鸣人抱胸，带着些许敌意，问他。  
“认出来了，但晚了。”  
“莎拉娜说的，是真的。樱酱前几天又晕倒了，我们都瞒着沙拉，说樱酱是外出调研。所以我得结束冷战和你谈谈。樱酱知道些什么。你还不打算收心回家吗。”  
“樱，她知道的到了什么程度？”  
“大概是你绝对有问题有外遇，但不知道你对男人有兴趣。”鸣人半真半假地说。成为火影之后他的信息网骤然拓宽了不少，也顿时明白了卡卡西老师对樱酱的关照是因为什么——正在任上的火影，接收到的信息绝对是木叶最多最全的。鸣人已经认识到佐助这位朋友不能信任，为了樱酱为了莎拉，他和佐助说话那是得半藏半露勾心斗角的。  
佐助沉默了半晌，接着起身去梳洗。久违地在故友口中听到妻子的事，让他有心拾掇拾掇自己，也有了想家的心情。  
鸣人叹息。他们三个人，终究是被佐助这只蝴蝶煽动的翅膀，给带到了彼此在意、彼此猜忌、彼此纠缠痛苦的风暴里头。


End file.
